urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Kamil Vojnar
Kamil Vojnar — Cover Artist Website Kamil Vojnar Type of Cover Art Urban Fantasy / ? About the Artist Kamil Vojnar was born in Moravia, Czechoslovakia, in 1962 in the middle of the Cold War. He studied at the School of Graphic Arts in Prague. After he completed his military service as a tank commander he immigrated to the United States. He finished his education at the Art Institute of Philadelphia and the Art Students League in New York. For a period of 10 years he ran an image/design studio in New York, where he “created countless book and CD covers for a wide range of US-based and international clients.” His passion, however, was to be an artist and do his personal work. He found a quiet refuge in St. Remy de Provence in southern France. Kamil has exhibited work in the French cities of Paris, St. Remy de Provence, Nice, and Nantes; Prague; Oslo, Norway; Gent, Belgium; England; Toronto; Philadelphia; Santa Monica, Venice, and Santa Barbara, California; Durango, Colorado; and Woodstock, New York; and here in Santa Fe. His work has been published in the Italian Zoom magazine, the French Vis. A. Vis. magazine, Photo District News, Eyemazing, and the Italian art magazine Gente di Fotographia. ~ Kamil Vojnar at VERVE Gallery of Photography Urban Fantasy Series, Books & Authors To expand the table, right-press or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add row. Sources for connecting art to books: *Kamil Vojnar - ISFdb *Locus Online: 2005 Cover Art Gallery *kamil vojnar - First Edition - AbeBooks Client List Awards Reference Links *List of Cover Artists Artist Websites & Portfolios: *kamil vojnar *Kamil Vojnar at VERVE Gallery of Photography *Kamil Vojnar at Galerie BMG Contemporary Photography - Past Exhibitions *TAG - The Artists' Gallery - Kamil Vojnar Galleries—Pages with art: *Kamil Vojnar | Saatchi Art * *(3) Kamil Vojnar *LIMITLESS MINDGAMES: Kamil Vojnar Art *Kamil Vojnar | LENSCRATCH *Kamil Vojnar *EYEMAZING EDITIONS: Kamil Vojnar *Parting Shot: Kamil Vojnar | Visual Art | Hudson Valley | Hudson Valley; Chronogram *wall space gallery | fine art in Santa Barbara, CA + Seattle, WA *Kamil Vojnar | Current | Exhibitions | Events | Leica Gallery Prague *LIMITLESS MINDGAMES: Kamil Vojnar Art *▶ Kamil Vojnar - YouTube Vimeo: *Kamil Vojnar Artist Video on Vimeo Pinterest: *Kamil Vojnar ~ Pinterest 1 *kamil vojnar ~ Pinterest 2 *Kamil Vojnar ~ Pinterest 3 Book Covers: *Last Breath (Body of Evidence): Christopher Golden, Rick Hautala, Kamil Vojnar: 9780689865268: Amazon.com: Books Articles with art: *Talking Cover Art & Kamil Vojnar | soundlyalternative *Kamil Vojnar | Coffee Spew *Kamil Vojnar | Picture Story *Kamil Vojnar | Countrylife Artist is sharing Book Lists: *Kamil Vojnar - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb Interviews: * Bios, About, etc: *Kamil Vojnar at VERVE Gallery of Photography *Kamil Vojnar | LinkedIn *(3) Kamil Vojnar *Artist Kamil Vojnar *Kamil Vojnar at VERVE Gallery of Photography *Luminous-Lint - Online exhibition - Kamil Vojnar: Flying Blind Gallery 1.The Dirty Streets of Heaven (2012).jpg|1. The Dirty Streets of Heaven (2012—Bobby Dollar series) by Tad Williams—art: Kamil Vojnar|link=http://www.tadwilliams.com/books/ Happy Hour in Hell (2013).jpg|2. Happy Hour in Hell (2013—Bobby Dollar series) by Tad Williams—art: Kamil Vojnar|link=http://www.tadwilliams.com/2013/07/happy-hour-in-hell-bobby-dollar-2/ American Gods by Neil Gaiman—Cover- Kamil Vojnar.jpg|'American Gods' (American Gods series) by Neil Gaiman—Cover- Kamil Vojnar|link=http://www.isfdb.org/cgi-bin/title.cgi?406531 Witch (Wicked #1) .jpeg|1. Witch (2002—Wicked series) by Nancy Holder— Kamil Vojnar|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/394748.Witch Curse (Wicked #2) by Nancy Holder.jpg|2. Curse (2003—Wicked series) by Nancy Holder— Kamil Vojnar|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/303192.Curse Legacy (Wicked #3) by Nancy Holder.jpg|3. Legacy (2003—Wicked series) by Nancy Holder— Kamil Vojnar|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/303190.Legacy Spellbound (Wicked #4) by Nancy Holder.jpg|4. Spellbound (2003—Wicked series) by Nancy Holder— Kamil Vojnar|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/303189.Spellbound Category:Cover Artists